User talk:71.142.51.214
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Insaneular (Talk) 16:24, March 27, 2010 Hi Hi =) It's not that your edits are bad, I just reverted your edit to the mates page as you took details away that did not need to be removed. Thanks for all your work on the articles here. ✐SaNdY 16:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, it's good to see you again too :) To answer one of your questions, of course you're my friend! Alright, first of all I highly recommend that you get an account on here. What Sandy said above is true, you're edits are not bad. However, we've had a bunch of trouble with IPs (unregistered contributers), like vandalism. So now, usually users on here will autuomatically undo edits made by IPs, without really thinking. I'm not bagging on anyone here, please understand that. I even do that now and again. I know it's not fair, but it happens. If you get an account, the users here will probably stop to think before undoing any of your edits. Does this help any? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your advice, Nightfall. I'll try to get a account if I can. Also, I'm glad you say I'm your friend because of what I did before (when we first talked), but you've forgotten that. Thank you. Reverting Hi, If you see that one of your edits were reverted, it means that the person doing it had a reason, so you should NOT make the same edit again (and again, and again, and again, hoping that people won't notice it). Instead, go to the Discussion page of the article, and post your suggestion there; and the other persons will either accept the reasoning, or explain why it is incorrect. Kind regards, Helixtalk 05:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC)